In love with a Navy Seal
by Divergente
Summary: El equipo de la unidad de análisis de conducta tiene que resolver un caso en el que les ayudará alguien especial, especialmente para el mas joven de ellos, el agente Spencer Reid.


Eran las siete de la mañana. Amanecía un día soleado, sin demasiado calor, no era mala mañana. La gente estaba empezando a llegar a la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI en Virginia. Penélope García, la analista técnica del equipo, estaba preparando el siguiente caso en la sala de audiovisuales esperando a que llegara el resto del equipo. Era distinta a cualquier agente que pudiera trabajar en el FBI. Vestía siempre con ropa colorida. Era rubia, venía siempre maquillada alegremente y tenía una personalidad extrovertida que enseguida gustaba a todo el mundo. Estaba poniendo las fotos de los homicidios en la pantalla y colocando las carpetas con la información que la policía de Colorado les había facilitado.

Empezaban a llegar los demás miembros del equipo. Aaron Hochner, el director del equipo fue el primero en llegar como de costumbre. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y serio. El típico agente trajeado del FBI. Moreno, ojos claros, y mirada autoritaria. Pero a pesar de su fuerte carácter, era un pilar fundamental en el equipo. Le siguieron el agente Rossi; era el mas mayor, italiano. Fue el último en incorporarse al equipo. Venía acompañado de Dereck Morgan. Morgan era negro, fuerte y alto, bastante atractivo y con una personalidad atenta hacia sus conocidos y amigos. Por último llegó el mas joven, el agente Spencer Reid. Tenía veinticinco años, y a su temprana edad, ya tenía tres doctorados además de formar parte del FBI. Fue un niño prodigio que creció en Las Vegas. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo castaño un poco largo y los ojos claros. Era poco sociable normalmente pero tenía muy buena relación con su equipo. Una vez hubieron llegado todos, García comenzó a informarles sobre los crímenes que se habían cometido en las últimas dos semanas en Colorado.

-Nos han pedido ayuda para resolver una serie de crímenes que se están cometiendo en Sansville, una ciudad pequeña en las afueras de Colorado- comenzó diciendo García- Han asesinado a tres familias en las últimas dos semanas y en todas ellas los padres eran miembros de los Navy Seal. Por esa razón, al tratarse de un asusto de la marina, y al habernos cedido el caso, los agentes de Sansville me dijeron que os informara de que en este caso, os ayudará uno de los Navy Seal.

-¿Cómo se supone que va a poder ayudarnos un militar en un caso de asesinato?-preguntó Reid.

-No les infravalores Reid. Los Navy Seal son el cuerpo militar mejor preparado del mundo. No todos entran en los Seal así como así. No se a quien nos asignarán en este caso pero, estoy seguro que nos será muy útil-dijo Hoch.- El avión sale dentro de una hora, preparad vuestras cosas nos vemos allí.

Llegaron todos a la pista de despegue. Subieron al avión y este despegó con dirección a Colorado. Todos estaban revisando la información que ya tenían sobre el caso.

-¿Por que todas las familias tenían padres militares?-preguntó García- Quiero decir,ellos se habrían defendido, para eso les entrenaron. ¿No habría sido mas fácil atacar a familias en las que el padre hubiera tenido un trabajo corriente?

-Si tenía a sus hijos, el padre no se habría defendido. Tendría miedo de que pudiera hacerles algo-dijo Rossi sin levantar la vista de las fotos.

-Está claro que este sujeto quiere demostrar que es capaz de dominar a hombres capaces de defenderse, es un narcisista-dijo Morgan cerrando una de las carpetas.

-En los sujetos de carácter narcisista los crímenes no suelen parar hasta que se les atrapa, es mas, seguramente al enterarse de que venimos, sean mas violentos-dijo Reid mientras miraba por la ventana del avión.

En ese momento llegó Hoch.

-Volver a sentaros en vuestros sitios, estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Una vez hubieron aterrizado, unos agentes les llevaron hasta la base de los Navy Seal, donde les estaría esperando el agente que les ayudaría en el caso.

Uno de los oficiales recibió al equipo a las puertas de la base.

-Soy el oficial al mando Scott Williams, bienvenidos a Sansville- dijo dándole la mano a Hoch.

-Gracias, yo soy el agente Aaron Hochner y este es mi equipo, los agentes Rossi,Morgan, Reid y la analista técnica Penélope García-dijo el mientras estrechaba la mano al oficial.

-Encantado de conocerles.

-Lamento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias- dijo Hoch.

-Es lamentable lo que ha sucedido con esas familias. Conocía a los padres, eran Seals, todos ellos condecorados. Eran buenos hombres, y sus familias...no se merecían esto- dijo el oficial Scott.

-Vamos a ocuparnos de que el culpable pague por ello- dijo Morgan.

-Gracias otra vez por haber venido. Les presentaré a la persona que les ayudará en el caso.- dijo el oficial entrando en la base.

El equipo entró detrás de él.

-He pensado que dada la gravedad del caso necesitarían a mi mejor agente-dijo Scott- así que tras someter a varios de los Seal a varias pruebas tanto físicas como psicológicas, esta ha sido la persona que he elegido.- dijo señalando a uno de los agentes.

-Romanov viene Acercate pedidos oficial.

En ese momento, se acercó una chica. Era morena con el pelo largo hasta la mitad de espalda y ondulado. Tenia los ojos azules intensos y la piel clara. Era delgada. Llevaba los ojos perfilados de color negro. Unas botas, las típicas del uniforme militar, unos pantalones de camuflaje color tierra y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Llevaba colgadas del cuello sus placas identificativas en las que se podía leer su nombre completo "Alisha Romanov".

-Agentes, esta la soldado Alisha Romanov, ella será quien les ayude en el caso.

-Es un placer -dijo Hoch dándole la mano.

Romanov de Rusia-s ¿No Es así - Pregunte Morgan.

-Si así es, mi padre lo era señor- respondió ella.

-¿Hablas ruso?- preguntó Reid.

-Si señor, también hablo ruso- dijo ella dirigiéndose a el.

-¿También?- preguntó Rossi.

-Alisha es una de nuestras Seal mas entrenadas.-dijo el oficial- Empezó su entrenamiento bastante joven , y habla varios idiomas. Será condecorada en unos dias por sus logros en Afganistán.

-Pareces muy joven,¿que edad tienes?- preguntó Hoch.

-Veintitrés señor- contestó ella.

-¿Y cuantos idiomas hablas?- preguntó Reid sorprendido.

-Seis señor.

-Espera un momento, ¿tienes veintitrés años y hablas seis idiomas?-preguntó García boquiabierta.

-Si, así es. Inglés, español, alemán, francés, ruso y árabe.

-Valla... realmente si que es su mejor agente-dijo Morgan riendo.

-Gracias señor- contestó Alisha sonriendo.

-Bien soldado, recoge tus cosas, irás con el equipo del agente Hochner.-ordenó Scott.

-Si señor, tengo las cosas preparadas, iré a casa a cogerlas.- respondió Alisha.

-Morgan y Reid te llevarán a tu casa y te traerán hacia la comisaría.- dijo Hoch.

-Si señor.

Acercaron a Alisha a su casa, vivía en un barrio pequeño a quince minutos de la base.

-Es ahí- dijo ella señalando una casa pequeña con un jardín delantero cercado.

Aparcaron en frente de la casa y bajaron del coche. Alisha llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Les abrió una señora de unos cuarenta años, negra, con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Hola querida, ¿cómo estás DIJO abraza Alisha.

-Bien muy bien-dijo ella sonriendo- he venido a coger mis cosas dijo entrando en casa.

-Muy bien cielo. ¿Quieren pasar? Fuera hace frío- dijo ella a Morgan y Reid que estaban en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias señora- dijo Morgan mientras entraba.

-Siéntense no creo que Alisha tarde mucho.- dijo ella mientras les indicaba donde estaba el salón.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá gris, que estaba en la habitación.

-Así que, ¿son ustedes los agentes a los que va a ayudar Alisha?

-Así es señora, somos el agente Morgan y mi compañero el agente Reid. El resto del equipo está ya en comisaría.

-Espero que lo cojan pronto. Esas familias eran buena gente, había niños pequeños...

-Lo sabemos señora no dude en que le cogeremos- dijo Reid.

De pronto apareció un niño pequeño que corrió hacia el sofá donde estaban sentados Reid y Morgan.

Morgan le cogió en brazos y le sentó en su regazo.

-Valla valla ¿y quien es este hombrecito?- dijo sonriendo mientras el pequeño reía.

-Es mi hijo Dani- dijo la señora- acaba de aprender a caminar hace un par de semanas y para quieto ni un momento- dijo sonriendo.

Alisha salió entonces de una de las habitaciones con una bolsa de color negra con sus cosas.

Los agentes se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Alisha dejó la bolsa en el suelo y cogió al pequeño en brazos.

-Quiero que cuides de mamá mientras yo estoy fuera vale- le dijo al pequeño mientras este le abrazaba.

Dejó a Dani en el suelo y se despidió de su madre.

-Cuidaros mucho María- dijo Alisha abrazándola.

-Tu también cariño, ten mucho cuidado.

Alisha cogió de nuevo su bolsa, salieron de casa y volvieron a subirse al coche para ir hacia la comisaría que se encontraba a media hora del barrio.

Tardaron algo mas de lo previsto en llegar a la comisaría debido al exceso de tráfico en la carretera. Aparcaron el coche y entraron. Hoch fue hacia ellos seguidos del jefe de policía de la ciudad.

-Morgan, Reid, este es el jefe de policía James McKellen, está a cargo del caso. Ella es nuestro enlace con los Seal, Alisha Romanov.

-Encantado. Si quieren instalarse el resto de su equipo está en la sala de reuniones, por allí- dijo señalando una sala situada a la derecha de su despacho.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala. Rossi y García ya estaban allí. García parecía algo molesta.

-Señor, yo necesito una sala con ordenador. Soy analista técnico, ¿como pretenden que trabaje sin equipo?

-Tranquila preciosa no te alteres, informaré a McKellen- dijo Morgan saliendo de la sala.

-Alisha ven, siéntate. Te enseñaremos lo que tenemos hasta ahora- dijo Rossi.

-Si señor- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Personalmente me encantan los modales militares pero, tranquilízate pequeña estamos trabajando juntos- dijo Rossi riendo.

-Si señ... lo siento- dijo ella sonriendo algo avergonzada- es la costumbre.

Hoch le acercó una carpeta que contenía las fotos y la información que la policía les había dado.

Alisha la abrió y apartó las fotos, centrándose solo en los informes que venían por escrito.

- ¿In'll mirarlos fotos?-Pregunte Reid Instó algo.

Alisha suspiró cerrando la carpeta.

-No me hace falta mirarlas. Estuve allí cuando encontraron los cuerpos. Los de las tres familias. Los padres eran amigos míos, eran buenos hombres...

-Lo siento... no tenía ni idea- dijo Reid tratando de disculparse.

-Tranquilo- dijo ella sonriendole.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el que ha podido hacerlo?- preguntó Hoch.

-Seguro solo sé que el que lo hizo ha recibido entrenamiento militar.

-¿Sabes eso leyendo los informes?- preguntó Rossi.

-Me di cuenta cuando estuve en los escenarios. Las mujeres y los niños fueron degollados, fue rápido. Pero los padres, tenían una puñalada en el pecho en el lado izquierdo, exactamente entre las costillas. Eso se usa como forma de tortura en los países árabes. No mueres al instante porque no perfora ningún órgano pero te desangras. Pero hasta que llegas a eso, estas consciente. Obligó a los padres a mirar como mataba a su familia...

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que sea militar?- preguntó Reid confundido.

-Esa técnica es la que usan los árabes para torturar a los soldados cuando les capturan. Algunos soldados empezaron a usarla también, cuando se trataba de casos con rehenes para que el sujeto nos dijera donde estaban.

-Pero entonces podría tratarse también de un árabe- dijo Rossi.

-Los árabes lo hacían en el lado derecho, los militares decidieron hacerlo en el izquierdo y entre las dos ultimas costillas. Esa forma los árabes no la conocen. Es mas dolorosa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue un árabe que ha copiado esa misma forma?- preguntó Hoch.

-Porque solo los Seal sabemos hacerlo, nosotros lo inventamos. Y cuando usamos esa técnica, el sujeto no sobrevive para poder copiarla.

-Entonces...eso quiere decir que...-dijo Rossi sorprendido.

-Que el sujeto es o ha sido, un Navy Seal.- dijo ella suspirando.- Necesito un momento- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la sala.

-Reid, ve a ver si se encuentra bien quieres-dijo Rossi algo preocupado.

-Enseguida- contestó el levantándose.

Reid salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras el.

-No me imagino lo que debe de ser para ella perder a tres amigos y descubrir que el que los ha matado es también parte de los Navy Seal- dijo García apenada.

-Debe de ser un duro golpe para ella- contestó Rossi.

-Si pero no olvidéis que ellos están entrenados para este tipo de situaciones. Estará bien- dijo Hoch.

Reid encontró a Alisha fuera de la comisaría sentada en un banco que había cerca de la puerta. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si si, es solo que...me cuesta asimilar esto-dijo ella mientras se frotaba los brazos.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Reid.

-No tranquilo, estoy bien-respondió ella.

El se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-Gracias Reid- dijo ella sonriendo.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Que edad tienes? Pareces muy joven.

-Acabo de cumplir veinticinco.

-Valla, ¿y ya eres agente del FBI?-dijo Alisha asombrada.

-Y tengo también tres doctorados.

-Es increíble-dijo ella asombrada.

-Tu tienes veintitrés, hablas seis idiomas y perteneces a los Navy Seal. Yo diría que estamos empatados-dijo el riendo.

-Lo dejaremos en empate entonces-dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Quiere volver a entrar-Ask? Reid.

-De acuerdo-dijo Alisha mientras se levantaba del banco y le devolvía la chaqueta a Reid.

Ambos entraron de nuevo en la comisaría y se reunieron de nuevo con el resto del equipo.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Hoch.

-Perfectamente.

-Bien, pues empecemos a trabajar. Hay que encontrar alguna relación para determinar que patrón usa para elegir a las familias antes de mate de nuevo.

Colocaron las fotos de los crímenes en una pizarra y tras anotar algunos de los datos generales empezaron a buscar cosas similares que tenían las familias entre ellas.

Al cabo de media hora, tenían unas cuantas cosas en común entre las familias.

-Vale, vamos a repasar lo que tenemos hasta ahora.-dijo Hoch.

-Bien, el sujeto es o ha sido parte de los Navy Seal.-afirmó Rossi.

-Esta matando a familias cuyos padres son personas capaces de defenderse, lo que implica narcisismo y un pensamiento de superioridad.-dijo Reid.

-Las familias son mestizas...-dijo Alisha para si misma.

- ¿Cómo dices pregunta-Morgan?.

-Nos hemos centrado en los padres, cuando lo importante eran las madres-respondió ella yendo hacia la pizarra donde estaban las fotos de las familias.

-Hemos puesto la atención en los padres porque formaban parte de los Seal, pero las familias son mestizas. En la primera familia, la madre era hispana, en la segunda era asiática y en la tercera era negra.

-Eres genial-dijo Reid asombrado.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo.

-El sujeto sabía que nos centraríamos en los padres por su oficio y así disimularía su verdadero propósito -dijo Morgan.

-Son crímenes raciales-dijo Hoch.-Estamos listos para dar el perfil.

En ese momento llegó una de los agentes de policía.

-Señor, han asesinado a otra familia.

-¿Cuando ha pasado?

-Hace un par de horas, una vecina fue a devolverles un plato y encontró los cuerpos.

-Vamos enseguida.-respondió Morgan.

Salieron de la comisaría y subieron a los coches. Morgan y el jefe de policía fueron los primeros,seguidos por Rossi y Hoch, y en el último coche Reid y Alisha.

Alisha miraba por la ventanilla sin decir nada.

-Alisha...lo siento de verdad-dijo Reid sin apartar la vista de la carretera-Sé que te entrenaron para estas situaciones pero, es normal estar afectada vale. Tan solo recuerdalo.

-Gracias Reid, eres un cielo-dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Estaba a punto de llegar al barrio en el que se había cometido el asesinato, cuando Alisha reconoció hacia donde de dirigían.

-No puede ser...-dijo ella con la mirada perdida.

Reid paró el coche detrás del de Morgan y Alisha abrió la puerta y empezó a correr hacia la casa. El oficial Scott Williams también estaba allí. Al ver acercarse a Alisha salió a su encuentro para cerrarle el paso hacia la casa.

-Alisha, para por favor.-le dijo el oficial tratando de detenerla.

-Scott, actividad, creencia abandon please.

-Escúchame, no tienes que recordarle así, no te hagas esto.

Alisha cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Los forenses estaban sacando los cuerpos de la casa. El oficial Scott cogió a Alisha y se la llevó detrás de los coches de la policía para que no pudiera verlo.

Dejó allí a Alisha que se quedó sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Volvió con los demás agentes que estaban dentro de la casa.

-¿Cómo esta la chica?-preguntó Morgan preocupado.

-Está destrozada. Ese hombre era compañero suyo. Estuvo con ella desde el primer día que comenzó su entrenamiento. Era como su hermano mayor.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Reid.

-Eliot. Eliot Spencer. Su mujer se llamaba Johana y su hija pequeña Haley.

-Es el mismo sujeto que hasta entonces, el padre tenía ese mismo corte y la mujer y la niña también fueron degolladas. -afirmó Rossi.

-No tres días HACE ni que mataron a su familia antes. Está empezando a matar a concurso deprisa.-mas Hoch.

-Hay que cogerle ya-dijo Morgan.

-Voy a ver como está Alisha- dijo Reid saliendo de la casa.

Se dirigió detrás de los coches, donde estaba Alisha sentada. Tenía en las manos un collar de una clave de sol.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó Reid.

-Claro-contestó ella.

Reid se sentó a su lado y se fijó en el collar que ella tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué es?

-Eliot me lo dio, el primer día que llegué. Era prácticamente como un hermano...

-Lo siento muchísimo Alisha...

-Imagínate. Entrar en los Navy Seal con diecisiete años no es nada fácil, y mas siendo mujer. El estuvo conmigo desde el primer día y ahora...

-Alisha, esto no ha sido culpa tuya, no has podido hacer nada-dijo Reid poniéndose de pie y levantando a Alisha del suelo- Mírame. Esto no ha sido culpa tuya.

Alisha le abrazó sin dejar de llorar.

Hoch y los demás salieron de la casa y fueron donde estaba Reid.

-Vamos a volver a la comisaría, aquí ya no hacemos nada.-dijo Hoch.

Subieron de nuevo todos a los coches y volvieron a la comisaría.

García fue a recibirles a la puerta. Se acercó a Morgan.

-Me he enterado de lo de Alisha. ¿Como está?-preguntó preocupada.

-No demasiado bien-respondió Morgan.

-Voy a ir a verla.

Alisha estaba entrando por la puerta y García se dirigió hacia ella.

- Alisha ¿cómo estás?

-Me recuperaré, no te preocupes-dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

-Gracias García-dijo ella agradecida.

Alisha se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

-Necesitamos acceder a los registros de los Seal.-dijo Hoch.

-El sujeto debe de tener algunos rasgos característicos que nos haga ver que hay muestras de racismo en su acciones.

-Le diré a García que se ponga con ello- dijo Morgan saliendo de la sala.

-Alisha, sentimos mucho tu perdida, ¿crees que aun podrás ayudarnos?-preguntó Hoch.

-Ahora mas que nunca.

-Bien. En esa caja hay todos los delitos por racismo de los últimos quince años. Si ha hecho esto mas veces, daremos con ello.

Cada uno sacó una carpeta de la caja y empezaron a revisarlo.

Pasada una hora, Alisha se levantó para ir a por una taza de café y para comprobar como iba García con su búsqueda. Salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Oye Reid-dijo Morgan- creo que tienes algo aquí- dijo señalándose el labio inferior.

-¿El que?-preguntó extrañado.

-Oh no nada, solo es que se te caía la baba con Alisha- dijo riendo.

-Oh vamos cállate- dijo tirándole uno de los bolígrafos que había sobre la mesa.

-La verdad es que es una chica guapísima Reid- dijo Hoch riendo.

-Esto no es profesional-dijo Reid riendo.

Reid-Dile algo concurso que-Rossi.

Por favor, si podemos convertir al-DIJO Reid cortar algo.

-Está bien-respondió Hoch riendo.

Alisha volvió a la sala y se sentó en la silla.

- ¿Cómo vano Garcia pregunta-Morgan?.

-Le está costando, los archivos de los Seal están muy bien guardados-respondió ella.

Pasaron dos horas mas y seguían sin encontrar nada. Alisha suspiró mientras se recogía el pelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Morgan.

-Sí, sí, tan solo Necesito un minuto.

-Si quieres puedes irte a casa a descansar un poco-dijo Hoch.

-No no, tan solo necesito una ducha-respondió ella.

-Estamos alojados en un hotel que hay a diez minutos de la comisaría. Reid te acercará puedes ducharte allí-dijo Rossi- Tardarás demasiado si tienes que irte a casa y volver.

-No quiero molestar-dijo ella.

-No se molestia-respondió Reid.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo-Voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.

-Claro. Te espero.

Alisha salió de la sala y fue a coger la bolsa en la que tenía las cosas. Reid se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Eh Reid-dijo Morgan antes de que saliera.-A por ella.

Reid rió levemente y salió de la sala.

Alisha estaba cogiendo su bolsa.

- ¿Estás listo Reid-Ask?.

-Si claro-contestó ella.

-Pues vamonos.

Ambos salieron de la comisaría. Subieron en uno de los coches y fueron hacia el hotel donde se encontraban alojados. Dejaron el coche en el parking del hotel y subieron hasta la tercera planta. La habitación numero doce era la de Reid.

-El baño esta ahí- dijo Reid mientras le indicaba una puerta blanca al lado de la cama.-Te espero aquí.

Alisha cogió un par de cosas de su bolsa y se metió en el baño.

Pasados quince minutos Alisha salió de la ducha. Se puso los pantalones negros y las botas blancas con los cordones negros. Empezó a cepillarse el pelo y volvió a perfilarse los ojos de color negro. Empezó a buscar su camiseta y se dio cuenta de que se la había dejado en la bolsa. Salió del baño para cogerla.

Reid estaba tumbado en la cama, y al ver a Alisha salir del baño sin camiseta, se incorporó rápidamente.

-Personalmente creo que así estás muy bien pero lo mismo los demás se distraen- dijo riendo.

Alisha Río.

-He olvidado la camiseta en la bolsa-dijo cogiendo una camiseta de tirantes azul.

Se dio la vuelta para ponérsela. Reid se fijó entonces en unas cicatrices que tenía Alisha en la espalda.

- ¿Eso son ... disparos Heridas sorprendido Reid-Ask?.

-Em ... sí-pwnd Alisha.

-¿Cuantos hay?

-Cuatro.

-¿Te han disparado cuatro veces?

-La primera fue en el hombro, fue al primer mes. Las otras tres...fueron el mismo día, hace un año.

-¿Que te pasó?

-Me puse delante de una niña y su madre en un fuego cruzado, cuando una milicia atacó un asentamiento en las afueras de Afganistán.

-Es por eso por lo que te van a condecorar ¿no es así?

-Si así es.

-Ciertamente eres increíble.-dijo Reid.

Alisha sonrió.

-Me seco el pelo y nos vamos- dijo ella volviendo a entrar al baño.

-Claro.

Alisha tardó diez minutos en secarse el pelo. Salió del baño y cogió su chaqueta de cuero que llevaba en la bolsa.

-Podemos irnos ya-dijo ella.

-Claro.

Alisha se puso la chaqueta y al echarse el pelo hacia atrás, se le cayó uno de los pendientes.

Alisha hizo un amago de agacharse a por el pero Reid lo cogió antes y se lo dio en la mano.

-Gracias-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Reid también la miraba y notaba como se le aceleraba la respiración. Le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y sin poder evitarlo la besó.

Alisha sonreía. Reid parecía nervioso.

-Lo siento...yo...no suelo ser así-dijo mirando al suelo.

-No se como sueles ser pero, me gusta mas esta forma-dijo Alisha mirándole a los ojos.

Reid sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Si, definitivamente me gusta esta forma-dijo ella.

Río Reid ligeramente.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la comisaría. Los demás van a empezar a preocuparse.

-Si es verdad. Vamonos.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al parking del hotel. Tardaron diez minutos en llegar de nuevo a la comisaría.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones donde estaba el equipo.

-Voy a dejar mis cosas enseguida vuelvo-dijo Alisha mirando a Reid.

-Claro.

Los demás miembros del equipo miraban a Reid esperando a que este les dijera algo.

- ¿Qué importa lo-pregunta?.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos?-dijo Morgan riendo.

-No, nada- dijo Reid desviando la vista de ellos.

-Reid, puede que seas el mas listo de nosotros, pero mientes fatal-dijo Hoch riendo.

En el pasado, nada realmente se DIJO-Reid cortar algo.

-¿La has besado?-preguntó Rossi.

Reid tosió un par de veces y cogió una de las carpetas que había sobre la mesa para desviar la conversación.

-¡Es eso, la has besado!- dijo Morgan riendo.

-Lo ves, no era tan difícil- dijo Hoch.

En-estado ha-nada DIJO Reid tímidamente.

-Está bien está bien, como quieras Romeo-dijo Morgan sin parar de reír.

- ¿Habeas averiguado algo Reid tratando de cambiar de tema-Ask?.

-García a conseguido entrar en los expedientes de los Seal, pero no viene nada sobre rasgos racistas en su personalidad.-contestó Rossi.

En ese momento llegó uno de los agentes de la comisaría.

-Señor, hay alguien al teléfono. Dice que tiene información sobre el caso.

Hoch, salió de la sala y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Quiero hablar con Kitai.

-Perdone ¿con quien?-preguntó Hoch confuso.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-preguntó Morgan.

-Dice que quiere hablar con Kitai.

Alisha acababa de llegar en ese momento.

-¿Quien es? Preguntó ella.

-No lo se, dice que tiene información sobre el caso y que quiere hablar con Kitai.-respondió Morgan.

Alisha se paró en seco.

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Morgan al ver su reacción.

Kitai-soy yo-CONTESTO pensar.

Alisha se acercó despacio al teléfono.

-¿Quien es?

-Hola preciosa, ¿como estás?-dijo el hombre del teléfono.

-¿Quien eres tu, y por que sabes ese nombre?-preguntó Alisha mientras ponía el altavoz para que el resto del equipo pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-¿Nombre? ¿Que nombre?-dijo en tono de burla.

Khitay, me tiene Llamado ella Kitai-pwnd.

-Te llaman así cielo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿¡Quien eres!?

-Parece mentira que estando en los Navy Seal estés ayudando al FBI a detenerme. Estoy ayudando a limpiar las abominaciones que manchaban este país.

-¡Lo que estás haciendo es matar a familias inocentes hijo de puta!-contestó ella.

-No cariño. Norteamérica es para nosotros, no para esa gente que viene a ensuciar nuestra raza aria.

En ese momento Alisha reconoció quien era la persona que estaba al teléfono.

Arnés ...

-Felicidades preciosa, veo que te acuerdas de mi. Siento mucho que también hayas caído en esta espiral de destrucción hacia nuestra raza.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo preocupada.

-Vivir rodeada de negros es antinatural, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a librarte de ellos.

Después de decir eso, la llamada se cortó.

-Va a por María y Dani-dijo Alisha mientra corría hacia la puerta de la comisaría.

Subieron todos al coche y se dirigieron hasta el barrio de Alisha. Por el camino, ella les contó quien era el sujeto.

-Se llama Jack Harness. Fue expulsado de los Seal cuando yo entré. Pegó a uno de los soldados por ser asiático, no consta en los informes porque estaba en periodo de pruebas, técnicamente aun no era Seal pero cuenta con el entrenamiento. Le he reconocido porque le tuvieron que sacar por la fuerza de la base, mientras gritaba "Norteamérica es para nosotros"

-¿Cómo te conocía?-preguntó Reid.

-Los otros empezaron a llamarme Kitai, porque significa pequeña en húngaro. Debió escucharlo.

Llegaron al barrio de Alisha y ella bajó del coche lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia su casa.

María estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Dani no estaba. El resto del equipo entró en la casa. Alisha miró en todas las habitaciones pero Dani no estaba en ninguna.

De pronto escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre desde la calle y salió corriendo.

Harness estaba allí, y apuntaba al pequeño con una pistola.

Alisha se paró en seco. Morgan, Rossi y Reid salieron de la casa, todos apuntando a Harness, que no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?-dijo el con tono de superioridad.

-Suelta al pequeño por favor-suplicó Alisha.

-Vamos a empezar haciendo que tus amigos bajen las armas-dijo Harness.

Todos tiraron las pistolas al suelo a varios metros de ellos.

-Ya está, se han desarmado. Ahora sueltale.-dijo Alisha.

Harness seguía sin soltar al pequeño, que no paraba de llorar asustado.

-Me cambio por el, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero déjale por favor-suplicó ella.

Fue entonces cuando Harness, con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara,soltó al pequeño que fue corriendo a los brazos de Alisha.

Ella abrazó a Dani y le cogió en brazos, después se lo dio a Morgan que lo puso a salvo dentro de la casa con su madre.

-Ahora cumple tu parte del trato-ordenó Harness mientras la apuntaba con la pistola.

-Alisha eso era lo que quería, no vallas por favor.-dijo Reid preocupado.

-Confío en que me encontrareis a tiempo, no puede hacerme nada que no pueda soportar. Soy un Seal, recuerdas-dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

Se acercó hacia Harness despacio y este la cogió del brazo mientras la metía en un Jeep negro en el que había llegado el.

Una vez en el coche la golpeó con las pistola dejándola inconsciente para que no pudiera forcejear ni intentar escapar.

Se alejaron unos cuarenta kilómetros de Sansville, hasta llegar a un bosque en el que había una cabaña.

Sacó a Alisha del coche y la metió dentro. La tiró al suelo y la encadenó a una de las bigas de la cabaña por el tobillo derecho.

Cogió una cámara y la puso a un par de metros de ella. Estaba conectada a su ordenador y transmitía la grabación al ordenador de la comisaría a sabiendas de que podrían ver el vídeo.

El equipo estaba intentando localizar el Jeep a través de la matricula, pero era falsa, así que García no pudo encontrar nada, cuando de repente, le llegó un enlace al ordenador. Al abrirlo dio un grito y el resto del equipo fue corriendo para saber que es lo que había ocurrido.

El entrar en la sala vieron a Alisha, tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Está ocurriendo en tiempo real o es una grabación?-preguntó Hoch.

-Es a tiempo real señor...-contestó García asustada.

-¿Puedes localizar desde donde viene?

-Eso intento pero cada vez que consigo acercarme a su sistema cambia la dirección IP y tengo que empezar de nuevo. Me va a llevar un tiempo.

-Sigue intentándolo. Hay que encontrarla.

Alisha empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba mareada debido al golpe en la cabeza. En ese momento llegó Harness.

-Valla, valla, ya te has despertado-dijo con todo de burla.

-Cuando consiga soltarme, no vas a tener suficiente Colorado para correr-dijo Alisha mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Tranquila cielo, estarás muerta antes de que consigas soltarte.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

-Lo verás no te preocupes-dijo Harness riendo-Hablando de ver, saluda a tus amigos, van a poder presenciar en primera persona como me deshago de ti.

Alisha levantó la vista y vio la cámara de vídeo.

-García te encontrará-dijo ella.

-Ya he pensado en eso. La llevará demasiado tiempo encontrar la dirección de IP, para cuando lo haya hecho, tu ya te habrás desangrado- dijo Harness mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía del pelo-Vuelvo enseguida cariño, tu no te muevas de aquí.

Harness salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-No se si la cámara también tiene micrófono, voy a suponer que si-dijo Alisha mirando hacia la cámara de vídeo-No se hacia donde me ha llevado, me dejó inconsciente cuando subimos al coche. Pero estamos en un bosque, puedo verlo por la ventana. También veo una carretera, así que la cabaña no está demasiado escondida. Hay una especie de señal en la carretera también pero no puedo ver lo que pone. No puedo deciros nada mas, lo siento.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría intentaban encontrar a Alisha, siguiendo la información que ella les había dado.

-¿Tenemos algo ya?-dijo Morgan.

-García sigue buscando-respondió Hoch-Y Morgan...

- ¿Usted?

-No dejes que Reid vea el vídeo,le desconcentraria demasiado.

-Lo intentaré.

Harness volvió a entrar en la cabaña. Alisha seguía apoyada en la pared, pero Harness se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en las manos.

-¿Que tienes ahí?

Alisha no contestó. Harness la cogió del pelo levantándola del suelo y a ella se le cayó de la mano un pequeño alambre con el que estaba intentando abrir la cerradura del candado que la tenía en el tobillo.

-Que cerca has estado-dijo Harness riendo-Iba a dejarte un par de horas mas, pero estás siendo muy maleducada, así que, empezaremos ahora.

Tiró a Alisha contra la pared y fue a coger una silla de madera que estaba en la otra habitación de la cabaña.

La silla tenía una correas para las manos. Cogió a Alisha y tras atarla a la silla, le quitó la cadena del tobillo.

-Tienes que estar de broma-dijo Alisha riendo levemente-¿Maniatarme? Eres muy poco original.

-Tienes razón, te resultaría muy fácil soltarte. Por eso he traído esto-dijo mientras sacaba una jeringuilla del bolsillo-Es un sedante, estarás consciente pero serás inofensiva-dijo Harness mientras le inyectaba el sedante en el cuello a Alisha.

Ella empezaba a marearse.

-¿Tienes que drogarme para poder controlarme? ¿Y aun te preguntas por que te echaron de los Navy Seal?

-¡Cállate!-dijo golpeando a Alisha con rabia.

-Puede que también te echaran por pegar como una niña de seis años.

Harness volvió a golpearla un par de veces mas.

Alisha apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Cada vez estaba mas mareada, y los golpes de Harness no ayudaban a mejorar. Trataba de sacar las manos de las correas, pues ella tenía las muñecas delgadas y poco a poco iban cediendo sin que Harness se diera cuenta.

-Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor-dijo ella levantando la vista del suelo.

-Tienes mas aguante del que yo esperaba-dijo Harness- esperaba que ya hubieras perdido el conocimiento.

-Siento decepcionarte-respondió ella.

-En absoluto cariño-dijo cogiéndola del pelo- así sera mucho mas entretenido.

García había encontrado ya seis posibles lugares en los que podía estar Alisha, y la lista seguía creciendo.

-García que tenemos-preguntó Hoch.

-Señor no se hace idea de la cantidad de cabañas que hay en las afueras de Sansville. De momento hay ocho lugares distintos. -respondió ella.

-¿No hay nada en la información que nos ha dado Alisha que pueda ayudarnos?

-No demasiado señor...

-Hoch-dijo Morgan entrando en la sala en la que trabajaba García- no puedo tener alejado a Reid por mas tiempo, sabe que está pasando algo.

En ese momento Reid entró en la sala.

-¿Por que no puedo entrar aquí que es lo que pasa Hoch?-preguntó Reid alterado.-Llevo una hora revisando mapas de carretera.

Reid se fijo entonces en el vídeo del ordenador.

- ¿¡Es Alisha?

-Por esto queríamos que te quedaras fuera Reid...-dijo Morgan.

-¿¡Lleváis una hora viendo como la torturan sin decirme nada!?

-Esto no ayuda en nada Reid, tu estabas revisando la información que ella nos ha dado. No ha dicho nada mas. No tenías porque soportar esto-dijo Hoch.

En ese momento entró el jefe de policía.

- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

-Tranquilo James, no es nada-respondió Hoch.

El jefe de policía se acercó entonces a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Yo...yo conozco ese sitio...-dijo algo dudoso.

- ¿Donde 'es?-Pregunte Reid cambió.

-En el bosque de Willow Creek, es la única cabaña que se construyó con bigas de hormigón como las que aparecen en esa habitación. Está a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí. Por la intercomarcal.

El equipo salió de la comisaría dirección al bosque.

El efecto del sedante estaba empezando a dejar de hacer efecto en Alisha. Se encontraba mucho menos mareada y ya había conseguido soltarse de una de las correas. Harness estaba distraído limpiando la pistola en la otra habitación, convencido de haber dejado a Alisha sin conocimiento tras haberla golpeado varias veces. Tenía algunos moratones en la cara y en el cuello y una herida en el labio inferior en el lado derecho.

Cuando por fin consiguió soltarse la otra mano, cogió un trozo de madera que había en el suelo de la habitación, y sigilosamente, fue hasta la otra habitación. Harness estaba de espaldas a ella. Alisha le golpeó en la cabeza y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Aunque está no estaba lejos de la carretera, había que atravesar una parte de matorrales espesos para llegar a ella, y el hecho de que fuera de noche, dificultaba mas el llegar. Ademas Alisha seguía algo mareada por el sedante y los golpes. Intentaba correr pero se caía.

Empezaba a oír las sirenas de los coches.

Harness había salido tras ella, un par de minutos después.

El equipo había llegado a Willow Creek. Reid bajó del coche y se adentró en el bosque a toda prisa buscando a Alisha.

Ella seguía en el suelo, intentando levantarse, pero fue inútil, Harness ya la había alcanzado. La cogió del pelo y la arrastró un par de metros.

-¿De verdad creías que podías escapar? La gente como tu me repugna. Vas a ser condecorada por salvar a una puta musulmana y a su hija. ¿¡Estuviste en coma dos semanas para salvar a una musulmana!? La gente como tu es la que sobra en los Seal. Gente como tu amigo Eliot. No solo se casó con una hispana, ¡tuvieron una hija! Menuda aberración.

-¡La niña tenía diez años hijo de puta!-dijo Alisha levantándose del suelo y alejándose unos pasos de el.

Harness reía a carcajadas. Sacó una pistola y apuntó a Alisha.

-Ella grito. ¿Vas A grit tu?

Y acto seguido disparó.

Alisha cerró los ojos. No sentía dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces lo vio. Era Reid. Había conseguido llegar hasta ella y se había puesto delante para impedir que Harness la disparara. Cayó al suelo con un disparo en el pecho.

-Oh, que bonito, se ha sacrificado por ti-dijo Harness riendo.

Alisha se arrodilló ante Reid, y cogió su arma.

-¡Harness!-dijo ella mientras le apuntaba con el arma de Reid.

Harness se volvió hacia ella y Alisha le disparó, dándole en la cabeza.

- ¡Reid, eh, Mírame por favor!

El apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

-¿Por que...?-dijo Alisha mientras caían un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Cuatro disparos son mas que suficientes. No podía dejar que fueran cinco-contestó Reid antes de perder en conocimiento.

- ¡Reid! ¡Reid! Por favor, despierta ...

Llegaron Morgan, Hoch y Rossi, junto con un par de sanitarios que habían ido también.

Morgan cogió a Alisha alejándola de Reid, para que los sanitarios pudieran atenderle.

Alisha no para de llorar.

-¡Ha sido culpa mía! Morgan esto ha sido culpa mía, Harness iba a dispararme a mi.

Alisha cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero no dejaba de llorar.

-Alisha escúchame, Reid quería protegerte. Esto no ha sido culpa tuya.

Morgan se dio cuenta de todas las heridas que tenía Alisha.

-Tiene que verte uno de los sanitarios-dijo Morgan.

-Estoy bien-respondió ella tratando de ponerse en pie.

Alisha estaba agotada, llevaba mas de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, nada mas ponerse de pie se desmayó en los brazos de Morgan.

-¡Rossi! Necesito ayuda aquí por favor-dijo Morgan cogiendo a Alisha en brazos.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Rossi.

-Se ha desmayado. Vamos a llevarla al hospital.

-Acaban de llevarse a Reid, Hoch a ido con el. La llevaremos nosotros.

Llegaron al hospital de Sansville en media hora. Morgan cogió a Alisha en brazos y la metió dentro. Una de las enfermeras les atendió. Llevaron a Alisha a la sala de observación pero no dejaron pasar a Morgan ni a Rossi.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera.

Al cabo de media hora salió la enfermera que les había atendido.

-Su amiga esta bien-dijo la enfermera.-Tiene la tensión muy baja y moratones por todo el cuerpo sin contar que tiene el labio roto. Pero está estable. Es increíble la resistencia de esa chica.

-Es militar, está entrenada para eso-respondió Rossi- ¿Podemos verla?

-Claro, pero no la alteren demasiado. Estoy al tanto de lo que ha pasado, según creo han traído también a un amigo suyo con un disparo en el pecho.

-? Sabes algo de ella pregunta-Morgan?.

-Le están operando. No sé nada mas. Lo siento mucho-dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias de todos modos-respondió Morgan.

Pasaron ambos a la sala de observación. Alisha estaba tumbada en la camilla. Al verles entrar se incorporó ligeramente.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?-preguntó Morgan.

-Bien-respondió ella-¿cómo está Reid?

-No sabemos nada-dijo Rossi- la enfermera nos ha dicho que aun le están operando.

Alisha Suspiro.

-¿Donde está Hoch?-preguntó ella.

-En la sala de espera del quirófano.

-Quiero ir yo también, ¿puedo levantarme ya?-dijo Alisha tratando de levantarse.

-La enfermera nos ha dicho que debías descansar.

-Estoy bien-respondió ella-solo quiero saber como está Reid.

Morgan suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo el mientras ayudaba a Alisha a levantarse.

Una vez se hubo levantado de la camilla, Morgan le puso su chaqueta por encima y salieron de la sala de observación. Subieron hasta la segunda planta donde estaban los quirófanos y buscaron a Hoch. Le encontraron al final del pasillo sentado en unas sillas azules que había fuera del quirófano.

Alisha corrió hacia el. Hoch se levantó al verla.

-¿Cómo está Reid?-preguntó ella.

-Alisha debe descansar-Hoch respondió.

-Estoy bien de verdad-dijo ella- solo necesito saber como está...

-Aun no han dicho nada-respondió Hoch.

-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta entonces-dijo Alisha mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas azules.

Pasaron dos horas mas hasta que uno de los médicos encargados de la operación salió fuera del quirófano.

Alisha se levantó bruscamente de la silla. El médico se acercó a ellos mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Su amigo está bien. Para serles sinceros creíamos que no sobreviviría porque la gravedad de la herida era muy elevada. Pero parece ser que es mas luchador de lo que creíamos-dijo el medico.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Vamos a llevarle a la habitación. Aun está dormido por la anestesia tardará un buen rato en despertar.

-¿Puedo ir con el?-preguntó Alisha.

-Claro-dijo el medico amablemente.

Subieron a Reid a una de las habitaciones y entraron todos con el. El médico entró también en la habitación.

-Sé que están preocupados por su amigo pero solo puede quedarse uno de ustedes con el-les dijo el médico.

-Me quedaré yo-dijo Alisha- si no os importa...

-Claro-respondió Morgan- avísanos si despierta vale preciosa.

-Seréis los primeros en saberlo- dijo ella.

Rossi, Morgan y Hoch, salieron del hospital para volver al hotel donde se alojaban y descansar.

Alisha se quedó con Reid en el hospital. Se sentó en un sofá pequeño que había junto a la cama.

-Eres un estúpido Reid...-dijo mientras le cogía la mano.

Pasaron tres horas y Reid seguía dormido. Alisha estaba cansada e intentaba mantenerse despierta pero al final se quedó dormida en aquel sofá.

Tras un par de horas Alisha despertó. Se levantó del sofá y salió un momento al pasillo a tomar el aire. Fue hacia uno de los baños que estaban en el pasillo cerca de la habitación. Se miró al espejo y vio todos los moratones que tenía en la cara y en el cuello y la herida del labio.

-Madre mía...-dijo ella mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara- Bueno...has estado peor. La última fue peor.

Salió del baño y volvió a la habitación. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Al cabo de una hora Reid abrió los ojos.

Alisha se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cama.

-Alisha...-dijo Reid mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-No te levantes-dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el.

Ella rió levemente.

-¿Que si yo estoy bien? Te han disparado a ti Reid- respondió Alisha.

-Tienes moratones por toda la cara...no tenía que haber dejado que te fueras con el...¿te ha roto el labio?-dijo mientras le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja para intentar verla la cara mejor.

Alisha le cogió la mano.

-Eh, estoy bien-respondió ella-he estado mucho peor créeme. Esto no es nada, ni si quiera me duele, tranquilo.

-Siento que tuvieras que soportar todos esos golpes...no pude encontrarte antes-dijo Reid.

-Reid, tan solo son un par de moratones, tu has recibido un tiro en el pecho-dijo Alisha- Harness iba a dispararme a mi...esto no tenía que haberte pasado a ti.

-Ya te dije que cuatro disparos eran suficientes para una sola persona. No pensaba dejar que tuvieras cinco-contestó el.

-¿Por que? Es que...joder uno no recibe un disparo por cualquiera...-dijo ella echándose hacia atrás el pelo.

-Alisha tu no eres cualquiera-dijo Reid.

Ella sonrió.

-Puede que los demás piensen que eres un prodigio. Yo creo que eres idiota-dijo Alisha.

Reid rió levemente.

-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso-respondió el.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo-dijo ella riendo.-Voy a avisar a los demás de que has despertado-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Vale-pwnd Reid.

Alisha salió de la habitación y llamó al resto del equipo para avisarles de que Reid había despertado.

Todos llegaron en menos de treinta minutos. Fueron a ver a Reid a la habitación.

-¿Como te encuentras Reid?-preguntó Hoch mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Bien, estoy bien-respondió el incorporándose un poco.

-Nos alegramos de que estés mejor-dijo Morgan.

-Gracias chicos.

-La próxima vez espéranos antes de salir corriendo a salvar a la chica-dijo Rossi riendo.

Reid rió levemente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Alisha salió de la habitación. Hoch salió tras ella.

Alisha fue hacia la salida de emergencia que daba a la escalera de incendios.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alisha?-preguntó Hoch.

-Si si, perfectamente. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

-Deberías irte a casa, María y Dani están allí. Además también tienes que descansar.- dijo Hoch.

Tien-derecha. Hay que ir a ver cómo están.

-¿Te duele lo del labio?-preguntó Hoch preocupado.

-En la tranquilidad, no me duele nada. - Ella respondió.

-Vete a casa y descansa y poco, nosotros cuidaremos de el-dijo Hoch.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Alisha salio del hospital y se fue a casa. Allí estaban Maria y Dani, esperándola.

-¿Como estás María?-pregunto Alisha mientras dejaba su chaqueta encima del sofá.

-Bien cariño no te preocupes-dijo ella abrazándola-Tienes moratones por toda la cara...

-No es nada-respondió Alisha.

Dani fue corriendo hacia ella y Alisha le cogió en brazos.

¿Como está el hombrecito de la casa?

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Deberíamos descansar un ratón, todo DIJO Alisha.

María se fue a dormir a su habitación con Dani. Alisha fue a darse una ducha. Fue a su habitación y cogió un par de cosas del armario. Unas mayas grises y un jersey ancho y negro de hombro caído.

Fue al baño y cerró la puerta. Dejó la ropa encima de una pequeña cesta de mimbre que había y se miró al espejo.

-Desde luego estás perfecta para que te condecoren dentro de tres días.-dijo mientras miraba los moratones que tenia en la cara.

Dejo toda la ropa que llevaba puesta en el suelo y se metió en la ducha. Al cabo de media hora cerró el agua y salió. Se vistió con la ropa que se había preparado y se secó el pelo. Se lo recogió en una coleta alta y se fue a la habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con la manta de lana que había sobre ella y no tardó ni cinco minutos en dormirse.

Dani la despertó a la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, saltando sobre su cama. Alisha se incorporó lentamente y cogió a Dani.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Son las once cariño-dijo María desde la cocina.

-¿Tanto he dormido?

-No quería despertarte, te merecías un buen descanso- respondió ella mientras le servia a Alisha una taza de café.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo, soy una consentida-dijo Alisha riendo.

Alisha se terminó el café y fue hacia su habitación. Abrió el armario y cogió unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa de cuadros negra y roja y unas botas militares de color negro. Se vistió y fue al baño con un pequeño bolso en la mano donde guardaba el maquillaje.

Se tapó los moratones y se perfiló los ojos de negro como de costumbre. Salió del baño y cogió su chaqueta.

-María voy a ir a ver a Reid-dijo Alisha poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Vale cariño ten cuidado-respondió ella.

Alisha salió de casa y se fue hasta el hospital. Tardo media hora en llegar hasta allí andando. Subió hasta la planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Reid.

El estaba leyendo en la cama.

-Buenos días-dijo ella mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Alisha- dijo el sorprendido- no esperaba que fueras a venir-dijo cerrando el libro.

-Quería saber como estabas-respondió ella.

-No hacia falta que te molestaras. Deberías descansar también-dijo el.

-Ya he descansado lo suficiente- respondió Alisha.

-¿Te has tapado los moratones?

-Los de la cara si, los del cuello...están demasiado marcados para que el maquillaje pueda taparlos.

-Debería haber llegado antes...

-Eh, no pasa nada vale-dijo ella.

-La ceremonia de tu condecoración, ¿cuando es?-preguntó Reid.

-En unos días, Alisha respondió.

- ¿Vas a invitarme Reid-Ask?.

-No creo que vallan a darte el alta tan pronto-dijo ella riendo- además no es nada importante.

-No te preocupes por el alta- dijo el riendo levemente.

-¿Que estabas leyendo?

-Nada, es un libro sobre conductas. Un estudio que les hicieron a los presos de una cárcel. Pero ya me lo estoy terminando.

-¿Cuando empezaste a leértelo?

-Esta mañana.

-Valla...es realmente impresionante-dijo ella riendo.

García llegó a la habitación.

-¡Alisha! Oh dios mio, ¿estás bien?-dijo ella abrazándola.

-Tranquila García estoy bien-respondió Alisha.

-Es que cuando te vi en aquel vídeo recibiendo todos esos golpes y no conseguía localizar de donde venia el vídeo y te mandaron al hospital y no me dejaron y verte y...

Eh-eh, tranquilízate. En el pasado yo responderé sin ella tratando de calmarla.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Reid desde la cama.

-Oh dios mio claro-contestó ella- lo siento mucho Reid, ¿como estás querido?

Reid rió levemente.

-Bien, muy bien-respondió el.

Llegó el día en el que Alisha iba a ser condecorada. Estaban todos en la base de los Seal. Había un pequeño escenario fuera, y un montón de sillas colocadas enfrente.

Alisha estaba dentro del edificio principal, en el despacho del oficial Scott. Estaba terminando de colocarse el uniforme.

-Estás perfecta deja de retocarte-dijo Scott desde la puerta del despacho.

-Estoy nerviosa...-dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-No lo estés. Te lo mereces Alisha, no solo por salvar a esa mujer y a su hija. Salvaste mucha vidas esos dos meses que estuviste en Afganistán.

-Solo hice lo correcto-respondió Alisha.

-Y gracias a eso hoy muchos de los Seal están con sus familias y esa madre y su hija siguen vivas. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma, porque Eliot lo estaba de ti pequeña.

Alisha miró a Scott mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Se acercó a el y le abrazó.

-Le echo de menos Scott...le echo tanto de menos...

-Lo sé. Pero el no querría que lloraras Alisha, el querría que fueras feliz. Estaba orgulloso de ti y te quería. Eso es lo que debes recordar.

-Gracias Scott. Muchas gracias.

Ahora sal. Todo lo que usted está esperando pequeña. Ellos están aquí para usted.

Alisha salió del despacho hacia la calle, detrás del escenario. El alcalde de la ciudad estaba en el escenario junto con otros oficiales del los Navy Seal esperando para condecorar a Alisha.

Ella respiró profundamente y subió las escaleras situadas en la parte de atrás del escenario para subir a el.

Todo el mundo que había acudido al acto se levantó de su asiento.

Alisha se acercó al alcalde que estaba en un atril.

-Hoy nos encontramos aquí, para ser testigos de la condecoración de la Navy Seal Alisha Romanov, que recibirá la estrella purpura por salvar las vidas de una mujer y su hija pequeña, además de las de cuatro soldados durante su estancia en Afganistán. Las familias de los soldados y toda la gente de Sansville te dan las gracias por ello, y yo te hago entrega de esto en conmemoración de tu valor-dijo el alcalde colocándole en el pecho a Alisha la estrella. -Gracias Alisha.

La gente aplaudió y Alisha estrechó la mano al alcalde y a los demás oficiales que estaban alli.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, se celebró una pequeña fiesta en la base. Habia comida y bebida. Los soldados estaban allí con sus familias. Algunos se acercaban a felicitar a Alisha.

Entonces fue cuando ella vio al equipo que se acercaba. Alisha sonrió y fue con ellos.

-No sabía que ibais a venir-dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Es una broma? En Habra perdió en ella para cualquier cosa-respondió abrazando Alisha Morgan.

-Enhorabuena pequeña-dijo Rossi.

-Te lo mereces-respondió Hoch sonriendo.

-Gracias chicos-dijo ella.

-Estás genial de uniforme-respondió García-mas sexy que de costumbre.

Alisha Río.

-Gracias García.

-Por cierto-dijo Morgan- hay alguien que quiere verte también.

Reid se acercó entonces al resto del grupo.

-Os dejaremos para que habléis-dijo Hoch.

Todos se fueron junto con el oficial Scott dejando solos a Alisha y Reid.

-No sabía que te darían el alta tan pronto-dijo ella.

-La que PEDIDO yo-contesto Reid.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-No quería perderme tu condecoración.

Alisha sonrió.

-Eres increíble-dijo ella.

Río Reid ligeramente.

-Además, tenía que hablar contigo antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo de algo-dijo ella.

- ¿Sobre qué-Ask? Reid.

-No tu primero.

-Está bien-respondió el. Cogió aire profundamente antes empezar a hablar de nuevo.-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Virginia.

-Espera, ¿que?

-Yo...yo no suelo ser así, pregúntale a cualquiera del equipo,suelo ser una persona racional ylógica. Solo sé que no quiero dejarte aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo te...te necesito a mi lado Alisha.

Ella sonrió.

Es-tu-turn DIJO Reid intentando calmarse.

-Iba a decirte que voy a pedir el traslado. No creo que con todo lo que ha pasado María y Dani deban quedarse aquí.

Y vas ... ¿a dónde ir?-Reid DIJO poco preocupado.

-A Virginia-dijo ella sonriendo-mis padres tenían una casa allí, aun está a mi nombre.

-¿De verdad? Es...es fantástico-dijo Reid mientras la abrazaba. Le miró a los ojos mientras le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó.

Ambos sonreían. Fueron con el resto del equipo y disfrutaron de la fiesta.

Llegó el día en que el equipo debía volver a casa. Reid fue a casa de Alisha a despedirse de ella. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y María le abrió.

-Buenos días señora, ¿está Alisha?

-Está en el cementerio cariño, ha ido a ver la tumba de Eliot- respondió ella.

-Vale gracias.

Reid subió al coche y fue hasta el cementerio.

Alisha estaba frente la tumba de su amigo. Había colocado un ramo de flores sobre ella y tenía en las manos la medalla que le habían dado en la ceremonia de condecoración.

-Alisha.

Ella se giró y vio a Reid.

-Oh, no te había odio llegar.

-Venía a despedirme, el avión sale en dos horas-dijo el.

-No sabía Ibai tan pronto ... ella-respondió.

Reid se fijó entonces en la medalla que tenía Alisha en las manos.

-¿Es la medalla de condecoración?

-Si así es-dijo mientras la colocaba sobre la tumba de Eliot- quería que la tuviera el.

-Siento mucho lo de tu amigo Alisha, de verdad que lo siento.

-Gracias Reid. ¿Puedo ir contigo hasta la pista de donde despega el avión? Me gustaría despedirme del resto del equipo.

-Claro, vamos tengo el coche aparcado en la entrada.

Llegaron a la pista de despegue en una hora debido al tráfico. Todos estaban allí para guardar el equipaje.

-Ya pensábamos que nos tendríamos que ir sin despedirnos preciosa-dijo Morgan yendo hacia ella.

-No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente-dijo ella abrazándole.

-Reid ya nos ha dicho que vas a pedir el traslado a la base de Virginia- dijo Hoch.

-Si así es. El papeleo ya está hecho y la mudanza está casi terminada. Iremos a Virginia dentro de un par de semanas en cuanto consigamos los billetes de avión-respondió Alisha.

-Te veremos pronto entonces-dijo Rossi despidiéndose de ella.

-Por supuesto que si.

García se despidió también de Alisha y subió al avión junto con Morgan y Rossi. Hoch se acercó a ella.

-No habríamos conseguido cerrar este caso sin tu ayuda Alisha, y por eso quiero darte las gracias-dijo Hoch.

-No es necesario-respondió ella.

-Avísanos cuando llegues a Virginia, iremos a verte-dijo el abrazándola.

-Seréis los primeros en saberlo-dijo ella sonriendo.

Hoch subió también al avión. Era el turno de Reid de despedirse de ella.

-No se me dan bien las despedida-dijo Reid.

-No es una despedida-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Cuídate hasta entonces vale.

-Tu también-dijo ella abrazándole.

Reid la abrazó con fuerza. Empezó a subir las escaleras del avión, pero se paró de repente. Volvió a bajar las escaleras rápidamente y cuando llegó de nuevo hasta Alisha la besó.

Ella volvió a abrazarle.

Reid subió de nuevo al avión. Se cerraron las puertas y Alisha se alejó de el. Desde el suelo vio como el avión cogía velocidad hasta despegar y poco a poco perderse en la lejanía del cielo.

-Hasta pronto Reid.


End file.
